Finding Love in the Most Unusual of Places
by SwiftBulletToMyHeart
Summary: Gandalf encourages Bilbo to go on an adventure in to win the affections of a certain Dwarven king. While Bilbo believes that such a notion as "falling in love with a dwarven king" is ridiculous he agrees so that he can go on an adventure. On such a journey Bilbo comes across the elusive elf-folk, the devilsh orcs and a certain Dwarf king. Will Bilbo find love? M/M Thorin/Bilbo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They belong to their respected author. I'm just a simple bagginshield fangirl in need of her fix. **

**Author's Note:**I can't even tell you how long it has been since I've written a fanfiction. I think I wrote my last one when I was in high school...and that was several years ago. Okay, maybe not that long. Anyway, my current obsession is Bagginshield. Blame the movies and my re reading of the book. It is enough to drive this fangirl crazy! So here we are with this little project. It is my own little AU of sorts of where Bilbo is own the journey to find the love that Gandalf has sent him in search of. Of course, that love is Thorin. Will Bilbo and Thorin find love? I have no idea. But I will be grateful for reviews and feedback as this fanfiction progresses.

**Summary:**** One fateful day Gandalf gives Bilbo a proposition: Go on an adventure to find a companion. Reluctantly Bilbo agrees and he is set off on a journey he had never dreamed of embarking on. He meets elves and devilish orcs as well as said companion. What will happen before they reach the Lonely Mountain? Will Bilbo fall in love with a certain stubborn Dwarf king or will they drift apart due to one another's stubbornness? **

"My my, Bilbo Baggins, it sure has a been a long while since we've been able to sit down like this," came Gandalf's voice as his hands fidgeted with lighting the pipe. Bilbo watched him finding it humourous to see the large wizard sitting in a small hobbit-sized chair next to a hobbit-sized table. In fact, just having Gandalf in his hobbit-sized home was enough to bring a chuckle from Bilbo's lips. Gandalf seemed to ignore the small noise more concerned with lighting the pipe.

"So, what brings you here, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked looking at the wizard's face with a raised brow. Sure Gandalf would always come unexpectedly to Bilbo's dwelling but it was never for a simple visit. There was always a catch to these visits that would leave Bilbo exhausted of Gandalf's presence. So what adventures would this encounter bring?

"Now, now, Bilbo, can an old friend not come to visit his little hobbit friend? His single hobbit friend? His single hobbit friend who needs a companion to share memories of the Shire with?"

Bilbo gave Gandalf a look of disbelief. Oh, he couldn't possibly mean that kind of "companion." Though this wasn't the first time that Gandalf had brought up such a subject. What made it different this time was that look in Gandalf's eyes. A look that said he was set on such a task this time whether Bilbo liked it or not.

"Gandalf, I've told you once and I'll tell you again: I don't need a companion. I'm happy with my little life here in my hobbit hole with my books..."

"Yes, so you say, Bilbo Baggins, but do you really mean that? Books are nice, yes, but there is more to life than adventures in books. Why not...take an adventure of sorts yourself in search of a companion worthy of being by your side?"

That look of disbelief grew on Bilbo's face and he simply shook his head at the notion. Hobbits don't travel. Hobbits definitely don't travel for such a silly reason as finding a companion. Though it wasn't like Bilbo would be finding an companion here in the Shire. Too many greedy hobbits...Bilbo couldn't find an ounce of love in such.

"So, Bilbo how about my offer? Go on an adventure across the lands of menfolk and elves towards the Lonely Mountain. There you may find a suitable companion who is in need of love just as you are of it," Gandalf offered before taking a long drag of his pipe. "Do not think that I will let you go on this adventure alone. There are some dwarves that will accompany you who are actually dear friends and family of this companion I found suitable for you. They are skilled warriors who will keep you safe I'm sure. I will also be with you on this journey. So, Bilbo, does this seem like something you would be interested in?"

"I..." He didn't know what to say. This was different from before when this topic had been a light subject matter. Now it seemed Gandalf had his heart set on this which left no room for argument. Something told Bilbo whether he liked it or not Gandalf wouldn't be swayed.

Now that Bilbo thought about it...an adventure did sound nice. Not a companion, no, such a thing seemed out of the question in the hobbit's mind at that moment. But an adventure did seem like a grand idea indeed.

"I will go on this adventure with you, Gandalf, though I don't believe that this companion at the end of my adventure will be someone I want. I mean...how do you even know I will like this person? The lonely mountain and dwarves that will be joining us..." Bilbo's eyes widened and he shook his head fervently. "Gandalf, you can't mean that you wish to pair me with a dwarf?! Dwarves and hobbits...it has never been heard of! I don't even know what a dwarven woman looks like."

"My dear Bilbo, it isn't a dwarven woman that you will be winning affections of but a dwarven king..." Gandalf paused when he heard the sound of knocking on the door. "Ah, yes, it looks like your guests have arrived. Come now lets let them inside." Gandalf went to rise but bonked his head on the ceiling of Bilbo's dwelling a series of curses escaping him.

The knocking became more fervent and Bilbo helped himself to the door annoyed with Gandalf. What was that old wizard thinking? Surely he was joking? This whole scheme was a joke. A dwarf and a hobbit were simply not meant to be. But who could be knocking at his door at this hour?

When he opened the door he blinked at these guests before him. Dwarves...Dwarves were at his door. So Gandalf wasn't joking...This little adventure...was actually going to come to pass?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters portrayed in this fanfiction. I'm just a hopeless Bagginshield fangirl in need of her fix. **

**Author's Note: So you've made it to chapter 2 have you? I sure do hope that you enjoy it. Let it be known the setting is normal verse of the Hobbit it is just my little version of the story. So far I've enjoyed writing this fanfiction and hope you have enjoyed reading it. Please drop a review because I love feedback. On with the chapter~ **

Needless to say there were indeed dwarves at Bilbo's door. He didn't know what to think especially when Gandalf greeted them. It was only two of them going by the names of Fili and Kili who seemed to be nice enough folk to Bilbo. However, by the time the door was closed and Bilbo was making sure to the two dwarves weren't destroying his house there was another knock at the door.

"That should be more of our guests, Bilbo," came Gandalf's cheery voice from in the kitchen which only annoyed Bilbo more. Sure enough, much to Bilbo's dismay, more dwarves had appeared at Bilbo's doorstep. Friendly yes, but uninvited in Bilbo's eyes.

This process repeated a good five times and by the sixth knock Bilbo swore there was no way another dwarf could fit into his little hobbit home. What was worse was Bilbo could hear rummaging through his pantry from in the kitchen. If those dwarves so much as touched his food they would be chased out of the Shire by Bilbo himself!

The sixth knock had been made by what seemed the oldest of the dwarves in Bilbo's eyes. The dwarf's beard was white as snow and beady eyes shined with gentle wisdom. However, such looks seemed to not calm Bilbo's temper.

"You must be Master Bilbo? My name is Balin, may I come in?" came the soft voice of the dwarf and Bilbo simply moved out of the way so that the _supposedly _last dwarf could come into his home.

Oh, but the chaos was only to begin...

"Master Bilbo, what is this bread that you have in your cupboard? Do you have any jam to go with it?"

"Master Bilbo, could you make us some tea? Though I don't know how you could make tea out of such tea leaves..."

"Master Bilbo, is there anything besides bread that you have to eat?"

"Master Bilbo..."

"Master Bilbo..."

Between the constant shouting of the dwarves for his attention and what appeared to be the breaking of dishes Bilbo was growing closer and closer to his wit's end. Forget this silly adventure that Gandalf proposed he go on. There was no way in any way that Bilbo could go on an adventure with all these dwarves. With all these greedy, loud, smelly dwarves. Why was it that there had to be so many? There was no need for so many dwarves. Why did Gandalf insist on such a number? It was official these dwarves were going to eat him out of house and home...until there was nothing left. Nothing...Nothing at all...

"Bilbo? Bilbo?" came the voice of Gandalf and Bilbo opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? Oh, he was his home in the Shire. Gandalf smiled and propped his little friend up. "Bilbo, you gave me quite a scare. You fell over all the sudden."

"Gandalf, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you were wanting me to go on this ridiculous adventure to find some companionship and before I knew it you had invited all these dwarves into my home..." Bilbo paused when he heard the sound of hearty laughter in song from his kitchen. His brows lowered and he looked to Gandalf who only laughed at the expression he was given.

"Now, now, Bilbo. These dwarves will not cause you anymore trouble. Allow them to sleep here tonight and tomorrow we will set off on our journey so that they will not cause a ruckus in your home any further."

So it really hadn't been a dream? Bilbo ran a nervous hand through those messy light-brown curls. "Gandalf, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean...sure I was kind of excited but now I'm not so sure. You want me to leave the comfort of my home with those loud dwarves. Are you sure they can protect me let alone themselves? Gandalf, I know they just ate my entire supply of food."

Gandalf chuckled again which didn't help Bilbo's uneasiness. It only furthered his decision to not want to do this. "Gandalf, I'm serious...I've made up my mind: I don't wish to do this. Please. I know your heart is in the right place but I really can't do this. I'm sorry, Gandalf."

Gandalf's chuckling wasn't the only thing that had fallen silent but also the dwarves' merriment. Bilbo didn't have to look their way to know that they had heard his words which made him feel guilty inside. But this just couldn't be. Hobbits weren't meant to leave the Shire in search of love. It just wasn't right.

Bilbo was surprised when Gandalf rose, this time managing not to bump his head in the process. The wizard didn't say anything for a while his eyes only looking sadly down at Bilbo. The hobbit could also feel the eyes of every dwarf. The guilt seemed to rise.

"Very well, Bilbo, we shall leave you be. Come now, dwarves." Gandalf gave Bilbo a sad smile before turning towards the door with each dwarf falling in line to follow. Some dwarves gave sad looks while others gave angry looks. The last dwarf, Balin, stopped to pat Bilbo on the shoulder which surprised the hobbit.

"Goodnight, Master Bilbo," Balin said kindly before nodding his head in a bow-like gesture and exiting the home leaving Bilbo alone and confused.

It wasn't until night came that Bilbo managed to get his home back to looking the way it had before the dwarves had arrived. Such tasks hadn't seemed to ease the growing ache that had budded in the hobbit's dwarf leaving him restless. Maybe he had been a little too harsh with Gandalf and the dwarves? Clearly, Gandalf was only doing this for the sake of Bilbo's well-being even if Bilbo found it silly.

More thoughts came to Bilbo as night waned and he spent most of his time pacing his home. Thoughts that circled around the idea of Bilbo finding a companion that he would be happy with. It sounded nice (even if it was silly) to think he would share this little home with a dwarf. A dwarf king...No, he wouldn't be sharing this home with a dwarf king...but a castle. The lonely mountain? Bilbo had heard about it in stories but never thought of it as a living place. What it be like?

There was no way Bilbo was going to get sleep with all these thoughts buzzing in his head...

When the sun had rose Bilbo had found his mind had changed over the affair. He should trust in his friend, the grey wizard. Besides why pass up an opportunity to go on adventure and meet this dwarf king? He couldn't guarantee that he would fall in love but at least Bilbo would give it a try.

Frantically, he found himself dressing though not taking much time to pack in fear that he may not catch sight of the dwarves or Gandalf. Rushing out of the house, his hobbit feet silently carried him through the Shire into the wood outside of it.

"Gandalf?! GANDALF, WAIT! I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! GANDALF, WHERE ARE YOU?!" called out Bilbo as he looked around the wood.

"Oh, have you, Bilbo?" came Gandalf's voice and he turned seemed the grey wizard atop of a mare while the 12 dwarves were mounted on ponies. A riderless pony stood among them who Bilbo was sure was assigned to him. They had known all along he would go along with this...that look in Gandalf's eyes said it all.

Well, no turning back now, thought Bilbo as he put on a cheery smile and walked towards the group who greeted him heartily.


End file.
